Presente perfeito!
by Dooka
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura vão finalmente completar um ano de namoro, mas ele não sabe o que dar para ela! Fic Universo Alternativo Sasuke


**ONE-SHOT/** Presente Perfeito

Sem idéias. Era assim que eu podia me resumir. Quer dizer, por que eu tinha mesmo que fazer isso? Quer saber, eu não vou fazer, não mesmo.

Ah... Sakura vai ficar triste, com aquele beicinho do tipo cachorrinho e com grandes olhos marejados. Mas por que Diabos eu tinha que namorar uma garota tão problemática como ela? Ela tem que ser sempre tão perfeita? Incrivelmente linda, cativante, fofa e esperta. Eu admito que as vezes ela me tira do sério, quando eu por exemplo estou tentando ver futebol e ela começa a exigir minha atenção, mas isso ai é outra história. E agora, que finalmente completaríamos um ano, eu não tinha idéia do que dar de presente para a _minha_ garota, e nem mesmo podia ficar feliz que talvez ela estivesse no mesmo problema!

Desde aniversários, dia dos namorados e natais, ela sempre sabe exatamente o que eu quero ganhar. A camisa no estilo e cor, o perfume com a melhor frangância, o melhor chocolate... Eu mal podia acreditar, perfeição de mais em uma só pessoa! E ao invés dela ser como qualquer garota consumista normal e dizer: "ÓH Sasuke, eu quero aquilo", não ela tinha que me agarrar pelo braço e dar um daqueles sorrisos de transformar minhas pernas em gelatina – não que ela saiba disso -, dizendo com sua voz de anjo:

"Surpreenda-me!"

PUTA QUE O P*

E eu não levo jeito para essas coisas de presentes. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança e eu nunca tive uma irmãzinha e muito menos uma namorada tão duradoura... inferno!

O que tornava as coisas mais difíceis não era o fato dela não gostar de nada, mas sim o fato dela gostar de tudo! Doces, brinquedos, bugigangas, roupas, perfumes, flores, animais, livros, jogos... Ela era uma maquina de consumo em massa que me fazia ficar perdido entre as milhares de escolhas. O que ela gostaria de ganhar nesse **um ano**? Uma aliança? Parecia clichê demais, principalmente por que ela não podia usar nenhum tipo de anel sem que seus dedos ficassem inchados – de uma forma linda é claro. Uma viagem? Não seria possível com as provas da faculdade logo ai, eu precisava de outra coisa!

Dois dias, eu tinha só dois dias para descobri o presente perfeito.

**--**

É... estou perdido. Eu sei disso por que faltam apenas DUAS HORAS para a gente se encontrar e eu não tenho nada, nadica, para dar de presente para ela. Bem, na verdade eu tenho, eu comprei dois ingressos para um parque de diversões que inaugurava hoje mesmo, e eu imaginei que ela gostaria de ir. Mas isso lá é presente? Eu sei que ela surgiria logo com um presente incrivelmente maravilhoso e me faria ficar culpado pela próxima década.

Sasuke seu idiota insensível!

Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho duas horas, vou dar uma passada no shopping e arranjar alguma coisa!

**--**

ESTOU FERRADO! 15 minutos para ela chegar e tudo que tenho são dois ingressos para um parque estúpido, um urso de pelúcia gigante cor-de-rosa e um cartão de "eu te amo". Que tipo de namorado eu sou? Quem da essas coisas para a sua namorada ao completar um ano de namoro? Só um péssimo namorado. E se ela quiser terminar comigo? ÓH MEU DEUS! Respire, um – dois, um – dois. Desde quando eu sou tão descontrolado? A sim, Sakura me deixa louco, _literalmente_.

**--**

Dois minutos atrasada. Será que ela percebeu o quanto eu sou um namorado idiota e me deu um bolo? Ela sempre foi boa nisso, adivinhar quando algo me perturbava, mesmo antes de me ver, às vezes jurava que ela me perseguia. E ah... ela chegou.

Estava linda como sempre, os cabelos curtos e róseos caindo charmosamente. A pele pálida, os olhos verdes, os lábios cheios e as maçãs do rosto coradas.

De tirar o fôlego.

"Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, eu tive uhnn... problemas."

Ela corou bruscamente e arrumou seu cachecol verde que ela mesmo havia feito na aula de crochê. Eu sabia disso por que também tinha um – que ELA fez -, só que era azul marinho.

"Tudo bem."

E então eu entreguei o urso enorme e constrangedor junto com o cartão, ela fez uma careta. LEGAL, eu estraguei tudo.

"Er... Sasuke-kun –"

"Olha Sakura, eu sei, sei que sou um péssimo namorado e não sei comprar um presente descente principalmente para uma data tão importante, mas eu realmente não consigo ler a sua mente. O que é tremendamente irritante, e então, se você – por favor – me perdoar e não terminar comigo eu agradeço."

E ela riu. Riu como sempre ria, gargalhando sem se preocupar com quem a olhava. Ela chamava isso de felicidade, eu chamava isso de... bem, era para mim _apaixonante_.

" ÓH Sasuke" e me agarrou pelos ombros, me olhando de baixo devido aos quase vinte centímetros de diferença, ela sorriu e continuou: "Não acredito que estava preocupado por isso, você é um tolinho" e mordendo o lábio ela desviou o olhar e corou mais uma vez "Confesso que eu também estava bem chateada, não consegui comprar nada para você."

E é claro que eu não acreditava, por que quer dizer, Sakura SEMPRE sabia o que dar as pessoas, ver ela confusa era impossível. Era como ver meu melhor amigo, Naruto, dispensar um prato de lamén.

"Sakura, se você esta fazendo isso só para ma confortar..."

"Sasuke!" me olhando acusativa ela riu mais uma vez e desenhou os meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos "Você acha que eu ligo para presentes?"

Sim, eu achava.

"Mas..." eu pensei bem nas palavras seguintes "Você disse para te surpreender!"

"Se declarar um péssimo comprador de presentes e que não quer que eu termine com você, de fato, me surpreendeu" pondo-se na ponta dos pés ela tocou meus lábios só para recuar rapidamente, eu a olhei atônito e ela disse: "E você, o que quer de presente? Podemos passar em uma loja ou sei lá."

Ah! Como eu amava Sakura! O jeito como ela sorria, como me tocava e se entretia em assuntos absurdos em quanto podia estar me beijando. Ela era a mais perfeita mulher, alguém que eu definitivamente passaria ainda muito tempo, se não _todo_ o meu tempo.

A apertando em meus braços, eu ouvi quando o urso enorme caiu na calçada, mas eu não liguei. Pressionei meu corpo contra o seu e a vi corar.

" O que eu quero? Eu quero você, bobinha!"

E então a beijei.

* * *

***Devia estar estudando*** `-´

One fofinha que mostra o lado do Saskinho, espero que gostem! ***-***

Dooka-sama ~


End file.
